Darkness (more paragraphs!)
by beckaar
Summary: So this is an extended version of my story Darkness! Give it a read please :) x


**Darkness**

This was it. The darkness had descended upon her. He had promised he would save her but where was he? She was scared, alone and frightened. She had no idea of the events that were to follow…

The sky rumbled, she didn't know what to do. The only instinct that she had in that moment was due to the knots forming very tightly in her stomach, so she ran.

Chapter 1

Amelia had always been a strange girl; her parents had made her see many doctors for what they called 'Loditisness'. It was a rare and serious condition, which enabled your mind to do things that no ordinary human could. But, Amelia was not human. Her parents had found her when she was a baby; she had been left outside their door and from that day on they took care of her and called their own. She didn't have many friends, except her best friend Arielle who was pure mortal. She managed to keep Amelia safe from time to time. Even though Amelia was what you'd call your 'average' teenager, she still managed to find enjoyment in something as normal as school. Her favourite subject was Art because she was able to express herself in ways that she didn't know how to any other way. Art was not only her favourite subject, but her best subject too, it was incredibly rare for her not to receive an A or A+. She never knew where she came from, and it wasn't until her 16th birthday that she realised that she was not like everyone else, Arielle was the only person she could trust beside her parents. It was funny because even though she was not born from her guardian mother, people had spent her whole life telling her just how alike her mother and she was. For starters, they both had emerald green eyes and long mousy brown hair. Her mother, Karen Gardien (Which strangely enough, was French for 'Guardian') used to think that because she and her daughter looked so alike that's why Amelia had been brought to her.

Chapter 2

"Dear Diary, so this is my fifth and final year at Holly Grange Academy and I can not wait to get out! The teachers are always pressuring us to choose our options and career path in life, which is easy for me but not so much for Arielle! She doesn't quite know what she wants to do yet, she's such a book worm, I really don't know how she reads like 5 books a week, its really beyond me! Oh man, late for school again! Miss Hopeland is going to be so mad ugh, bye dia…."

"Amelia!" Called Karen

"AMELIA!" She screamed up the stairs

"Alright alright I'm coming! I was just writing in my diary" Explained Amelia calmly. She knew that if she replied to her mother in a calm tone it would help calm her mother down also.

"You know you don't have time to do that anymore with these early classes you're having to take" replied Karen with a gentle sigh. Amelia was great at Art, but not so great at maths and she was getting extra classes on a morning to help improve her grade. If she didn't get at least a B by the end of the summer, she would have to go back to school to re-do her whole year and her only passion in life was to continue on to the Art college near her home in Winchly.

"I know" Amelia replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry".

"It's okay, I know you have a lot to deal with, especially with your… condition" Karen said almost too carefully. She had to be careful when talking to Amelia about it because she was always scared of the response she'd get.

"I really hate it when you call it that, we can just call it my... my… I KNOW, my unsolvable problem!" Amelia said lost in thought over her ability to feel auras. I know what you're thinking, auras? You must be crazy. But it was true, Amelia could tell if someone was going to hate her or love her, hurt her or care for her or constantly lie to her or tell her the absolute truth always. She used to be able to describe it as having a sixth sense, then her classmates used to always horribly joke about it and she had to switch schools to Holly Grange Academy. Her mother starting the car quickly brought Amelia back to reality.

"Oh well, time for school I guess" Muttered Amelia with a sense of wonder in her tone.

Chapter 3

Like every other day, Amelia stepped out of her mother's car and was greeted in a very tight hug almost instantly.

"Ameeeellliiiiiaaaaaaa! My little wanderer, how are we this morning?" Arielle practically screamed in Amelias face in a cheery tone.

"Arielle, it's a Wednesday morning, why do you have to be so happy?" Amelia said with a sense of annoyance in her tone.

"Well, as my grandma Lou always says "Greet every morning with your absolute best because you never know what's going to happen in the day!" replied Arielle cheerfully.

"A, you know your grandma is as crazy as Lucy Miller is in a shopping store" Amelia said almost falling to the ground with laughter. Lucy Miller was in practically all Amelia's classes, except one, Art, which made Amelia incredibly happy. She was a spoilt, popular mean girl who stopped at nothing to make sure she seemed like the best. Her and her followers, as Amelia and Arielle liked to call them, strutted through school like they owned the place. They really got on peoples nerves. They practically threw themselves upon any boy with a pulse; they were such extravagant flirts.

"THAT she may be my dear Amelia, but at least I have respect for her" Arielle replied with a cheeky wink. Not realising her mother had been waiting impatiently in the car for five minutes to say goodbye to Amelia, the two girls turned around and practically burst with laughing.

"Oh gosh, Sorry mum!" Amelia managed to spurt out

"Its okay sweety, have a good day at school! I love ya" Replied Karen with a bounce in her tone. She always managed to get a kick out of Arielle's and Amelia's conversations.

"I love ya too mum!" replied a happy Amelia.

"BYE MRS G!" Boomed Arielle

Laughing, Karen replied "Goodbye Arielle! Make sure you two manage to focus for the day and ill see you later! I presume you will be at our house when I get back from work at 3:15pm?"

"You know it Mrs G!" Arielle said with amusement. Amelia's mother drove off laughing with despair and amusement.

"Okay, I have news!" Arielle said as soon as Amelia's mother had drove off

"Ooooo do tell A! You know I love gossip as much as I love going to the doctors!" Amelia replied sarcastically. The truth is, Amelia hated anything that could be considered as gossip, because she knew that having things said about you behind your back was not a pleasant feeling. She found that our first hand.

"ANYWAY sarcy pants, what I was going to say before you threw me off was we have fresh meat!" replied Arielle excitedly.

"Fresh meat? What do you mean A?" Amelia asked confused.

"There's a new boy starting today, his name is Jared Bella, her just transferred from some place I can't think of the name of at this point in time" Arielle said wandering off with her thoughts, she was quickly brought back by Amelia teasing

"May I remind you, wanderlust, you have a boyfriend?"

"Your point is my dear friend? A girl can still look can't she?" Arielle said with a flirty wink.

The two girls checked their watches and had to run to registration cause they realised they were going to be late. AGAIN.

Chapter 4

Arielle and Amelia arrived inside their registration class just bang on 9 am. Arielle had always said that Amelia's ability to be on time everywhere was strange, and well you know, there's always Amelia's condition that also categorized her as strange, but Arielle never mentioned that because one time, she made that mistake and then Amelia didn't speak to her for the rest of the day! Amelia was always really conscious of her past and the painful memories it reminded her of. The two girls sauntered in casually and gave their form teacher Miss Shaw a simple little wave. They sat at their normal table near the back of the English classroom next to the window so they could both gaze out and wonder about their futures. Unlike Amelia, Arielle's passion in life was science. She loved maths and equations and all that stuff, it never came easily to Amelia. Amelia had once asked Arielle for maths tutoring but both girls ended up getting so fed up with each other because Amelia wasn't getting it and Arielle was talking too fast, it was typical character traits of the two girls but they loved each other all the same. Arielle continued her discussion about Jared and like normal, Amelia pretended not to be interested. As if on cue, Jared sauntered into the classroom very coolly after struggling with the mahogany door (it's quite a stiff door, Miss Shaw once got trapped in her room and Amelia had to help get her out!). Amelia's attention was brought around to the words that escaped Arielle's mouth.

"Oh… my… gosh… is this like fate or what?!" Arielle practically screamed under her breath. Amelia turned her head around with such force she made herself dizzy. There he was. The most perfect guy Amelia had ever seen in her life, standing in her form class! She felt light-headed, scared but infatuated all at once. Jared was tall, about 5 feet 9, he was wearing slightly battered navy converse with a casual pair of jeans and a v-necked white top. Covering what could be said to be the most perfect attire was a leather jacket. His dark brown hair was gelled back; not in the disgusting way, but in the way it made his strangled waves look really cute.

"Okay, this is weird" Amelia whispered quietly. Arielle didn't hear her; she was too busy ogling at Jared. She got an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. Her attention was sharply brought back by Miss Shaw introducing Jared

"Class" she had to clear her throat a few times to make sure she had the attention of everyone in the room (mainly aimed at the girls including Arielle, Amelia and the dreaded Lucy Miller) "This is Jared Bella, he's a transfer student from erm…"

"Sorry, where did you say you had came from?" She asked in the most polite manner she was capable of at that moment.

"I've just moved here from America" he replied in a really polite manner. His voice was like velvet. Amelia couldn't escape the wash of déjà vu she was feeling inside, and something that was even stranger was the fact that he had came into a British school, but, he didn't sound American in the slightest. She sat in her lifeless, plastic, blue seat and studied him for a moment. His eyes seem to be full of intensity and curiosity as he scanned the room, then his gaze fell on her and she thought her heart could have stopped beating. They're gazes locked for a moment, his wide, sparkling blue eyes locked with her striking emerald ones and his face turned white as a sheet. She noticed that he became uncomfortable and quickly sat down at the nearest desk. He avoided her gaze for the rest of form, which also, for the first time in ages, was completely silent for the whole ten minutes after Jared's arrival. Not even Arielle said a word (which was strange for her), but all Amelia could feel was like a dark cloud had fallen over her as soon as she saw his expression when he looked at her. The thing that freaked Amelia out the most was not the fact form was silent, not the fact Arielle was actually silent, not the fact that she felt broken inside but the fact that in Amelia's whole 16 years of being alive, she couldn't sense any aura around Jared.


End file.
